


She Broke Her Promise

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Miserable Lesbians, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, are there ever any happy lesbians?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon hearing the news, Frey flew into denial. Forte was strong, she was practically invincible, and she had promised to never leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Broke Her Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to avoid working on my numerous unfinished works. Angsty oneshot.

Frey very well remembered the day that Forte had died. 

It was spring fifth, a seasonably sunny afternoon soon after Venti's permanent return. She had spent the whole day with her two best friends- The dragon and her knight. There had been reports of a few monster attacks, and Forte had insisted to Frey that she stay behind and keep healing, rightfully so, since Frey had been hiding a rather large stomach wound.

"Don't do anything reckless, Forte, okay?" She told the knight as she was pulling on her armor.

"You needn't worry so much. I have promised you that I'd stay safe." Came Forte's calm reply, though she was a bit flustered at the sudden hand on her shoulder.

"Promise?" Frey asked.

"Promise." Forte returned with a smile before going out, leaving Frey behind. She'd never admit that she had wanted to surprise Forte with chocolate cake when she got home, but she DID have some in her bag by the afternoon. However, as the hours passed by, Forte had still not returned.

Needless to say, Frey had gone out to look for her, staff gripped tightly in one hand. And it hadn't taken long to notice the very distinct, heavy smell around Obsidian Mansion. Panic had welled up in her chest as all the possibilities ran through her mind. Of course, the one she had happened upon was one of the worst.

Forte had a blade lodged in her shoulder, causing her to bleed heavily. Her body was propped against the wooden wall as she desperately gripped her sword, face twisted in pain.

The next few events were a blur for Frey, seeing as she was barely able to see through the tears in her eyes. She did remember carrying Forte to the clinic, almost tripping over herself multiple times as she protected the bleeding knight. She remembered bursting into the clinic, completely hysterical with both Jones and Nancy completely confused.

Nancy had managed to calm Frey down, sitting her on a chair as Jones tried to mend Forte's wounds. She couldn't remember how long she'd waited, or how many times Kiel had come in only to have Leon pull him back. But she could never forget Nancy coming out from behind the curtain with the most grim look on her face. She could never forget the sentence that ruined her life.

"I'm sorry, Frey."

Those words had echoed in the earthmate's mind for weeks after, and she remembered letting out a cry before collapsing in a fit of sobs. Eventually, Dolche had helped her home, fighting back tears herself.

She remembered numerous people coming to see her, apologizing for it having to be that way, wishing her luck with the task of cheering up after Forte's death. Even Amber proved ineffective at cheering her up.

She remembered it all distinctly, how she couldn't stop dreaming of Forte's smiling face. She was in love with the girl, a fact she had completely denied for so long. And now, she'd never forget.

Who would have known she'd begin wishing for amnesia again?


End file.
